


Why I Had To Go

by Gaabby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaabby/pseuds/Gaabby
Summary: Obi-Wan falls with Anakin the day he becomes a Sith.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Why I Had To Go

Obi-wan new what he had to do the moment he felt Anakin fall. 

Anakin was his brother. He raised him from a boy to a man. Obi-wan was in love with him, even though he fought it for years. It was not long ago that obi-wan finally decided to act upon his feelings and Anakin had returned them. 

Obi-wan knew that he needed to protect him and everyone around them. 

Every person that they ever knew and held close.  
Obi-wan needed to protect Ahsoka even thought she left the order months ago. 

Obi-wan also knew what was going to become of the children Anakin shared with Padme from a one night of loneliness and passion. 

They were the ones that were going to bring balance to the force. The council thought the prophecy was about Anakin and how he was going to bring balance, but no Anakin was only going to take part in it. 

Obi-wan was looking out the window when he felt Anakin walk into their room feeling the darkness consume them room. 

Obi-wan knew what Anakin had just done. Unforgivable things things you would never be rid of. 

“Are you going to kill me?” Anakin asked voice rough from the no use. 

“No.” Obi-wan said as he turned around and looked deep into Anakin's now golden eyes. 

“Im going to come with you.”


End file.
